The Conclave
'Darostious Spellweaver, Head of the Orders' ' '''Other Titles': Throne Lord of Arcanville, Second lord of Hilsyren Born: 689 QC (78 in 767 QC) Height: 6’3” Weight:162lb Appearance: He wears dark blue (symbolising black and blue unity) and gold robes signifying duty beyond the city and country as well as bound to the city. He carries the Staff of the High Order at formal occasions. Familiar: Axiomatic owl, called Observance 'Darosious's Influence' As Head of the Orders he is in charge of overseeing all the principle teaching methods of the Arcanne Academy and administrating personal tutors to the Elected Students (ones who actually learn the art of spell casting, only 3 at any one time per Head of each School) many of his mundane teaching duties are over seen by his second, Ruenvan Adabran but sometimes Darostious does stand in and teach on certain occasions. As Throne Lord, he governs the City Council of Chancellors, who are also by no small coincidence the Heads of the Schools and the controversial Conclave, who are in charge of basic city affairs and when assembled as the Conclave have the rite to make Hilsyren policy without authority of the Council or Ordinance, but only during war situations when such a meeting can not be arranged. Though all the cities of the counties have a similar rite many fear that many powerful wizards with such freedom. This council are run as a democracy as all assemblies are in Hilsyren, though Darostious gets the tie-breaking vote and his position is the only hereditary role. His other primary duty is as a representative of the Voice of the Alice Plains and the Alician Lords as the Throne Lord or Second Lord of the Council of Ordinance. He has a vote on that council, that decides matters of the land and affairs abroad every month, but these are often decided by couriers or magic if not urgent. This is also a democratic vote, and all members are hereditary and it is Mathus Padomar who casts any tie-breaking votes. Any matters of magic concerning the land are often directed to him as the Throne of Arcanville for he also holds the secondary title of Chief Counsel into Arcane Matters which bestows upon him the responsibility of magical administration through all the counties and to advises against any arcane threats or problems in the other Lords counties, as well as over see the magical administration throughout the land, with the councils approval of course. 'Malcain Orthomus, Lecturer in Divinations' Other Titles: Head of the Arcavists Full Name: Malcain Inire Orthomus Born: 720 QC (47 in 767 QC) Height: 5’10” Weight: 150lb Appearance: Wears black and brown robes signifying duty beyond the city and Divination Familiar: Grey cat called Hoggarth Prohibited School: Not known 'Malcain's Influence' As head of the Arcavists, Malcain has authority to delves into any facet of a wizard's life. Prior to his overthrowing in 755 the Arcavists conducted their business outside of all but the Head of the Orders but it was his decision to make the organization open so they might be able to use direct authority to investigate wizardry. The Arcavists have five sects. The First Sect deals with the traditional overseeing of all magical and non-magical text as was the organization's origins before the Sects of Investigation were developed by Ozendon Spellweaver in 328. The Second Sect was devised to watch over all apprentice magic users and students in the Alice Plains. The Third Sect watches over enemy magic users from all over the land and more recently overseas. The Fourth Sect was developed to combat other planar magic, anomalies and malign. The Fifth Sect finally watches over itself, internal investigations and so on. 'Lady Disvernia, Mistress of Conjuration' Other Titles: Keeper of Foreign Artefacts Full Name: Audrey Victoria Disvernia Born: 725 QC (42 in 767 QC) Height: 5’11” Weight: 130lb Appearance: She dresses in a purple and blue bodice dress robes signifying Conjuration and a duty beyond the country Familiar: A red cat bear of Chinrin, Erika Prohibited Schools: Necromancy and Transmutation 'Disvernia's Influence' As Head of Conjurations she oversees all the teachings in that field and accepts and introduces new proposals for the research and instruction of the art. Though she does give lessons she oversees lesson plans more as a head master does than conduct regular tutoring. She has a staff of three wizards who she instructs on lesson plans. As Keeper of Foreign Artefacts her primary duty is the research and adaptation of different spell casting methods and understandings into the City’s understanding. She also acts as an ambassador to Hilsyren on any arcane matters abroad, and has spent many weeks in the Royal Lords Palace of Eyshabreen. 'Tessemdus Greystaff, Master of Transmutations' Other Titles: City Treasurer Full Name: Tessemdus Greystaff Born: 684 QC (84 in 767 QC) Height: 5’11” Weight: 120lb Appearance: Wears traditional style green and gold robes signifying Transmutation and a duty bound to the city Familiar: A raven called Quizzlenose Prohibited Schools: Necromancy and Illusion Tessemdus's Influence As city treasurer he has the ability to allocate their funds to whatever projects and needs he thinks appropriate, he listens to the other chancellors but only Darostious can override his call. As only a Master Transmuter, he can give so many lessons a year and tutor so many students but he is seen as one of the most respected wizards of the college and many believe he should be Head if it were not for his indiscretion. 'Algemore Headsbreath, Head Abjurer' Other Titles: City Securer Full Name: Algemore Moradin Headsbreath Born: 699 QC (68 in 767 QC) Height: 5’9” Weight: 182lb Appearance: He wears beige and gold robes and pointed hat signifying his connection to Abjuration and the city. He carries the Staff of Abjuration too as a sign of his head ship of the school Familiar: A mole named Waggtail Prohibited Schools: Necromancy and Enchantment Algemore's Influence As Head Abjurer he is in charge of all teaching practices within that school, and oversees the lesson plans and practices, as well as implements new methods and spells to be flooded into the masses. His duty as City Securer puts him in regular contact with the Arcanne Watch, the magically trained guards that patrol the city streets. He is also in charge of the numerous magical wards that protect the city from various arcane assaults or scrying. He and his staff of abjurers are constantly at work at this, most of them chosen from the academy as is the tradition. 'Garmerelieth, City Evoker' Other Titles: Head of War Divisions Full Name: Garmerelieth Ast Anoth Ta Keuvik Vov Sol Sol Tithiesth Born: 424 QC (332 in 767 QC) Height: 5 foot10 Weight: 102 pounds Appearance: He wears very simple grey and back robes to signify his Evocation mastery and his duty beyond the city. He also carries the Sword of Arcannedor as a sign of his Head of the army Familiar: A hawk called Xerix IV Prohibited Schools: Enchantment and Transmutation 'Garmerelith's Influence' Garmerelieth has command over all the Arcanne Generals with which he can communicate via his sword at any time. The only person who can supersede him is Darostious or, on rare occasions, a gathering of four or more Lords of the Alice Plains, if they have Baronship. He was given the ambiguous role of City Evoker due to his long life and Willard and Heward didn’t want other lords feeling cheated of his constantly filled position. He is seen as an adviser to all city matters involving evocation, most notably the Surge Mages who defend the city walls via the Amphishperes, sending out deadly spells. 'Timereth McClease, Head Enchanter' Other Titles: City Artificer Full Name: Timmereth McCleese, the Enchanter Born: 698 QC (69 in 767 QC) Height: 6’1” Weight: 159lb He wears very ragged black and red robes and a skullcap all signify his duty beyond the city and mastery of enchantment. He also carries the Staff of Enchantment as a sign of his Head of the school Familiar: A rat called Hoots Prohibited Schools: Necromancy and Transmutation 'Timereth's Influence' Head of Enchantments means he is the decider into the lessons plans and protocols of enchantments department of the academy. He also sets out the various teams into matters involving charms and compulsions studies. As city artificer he is in charge of the potential exports from the city, in what the city produces magically or with magical aid and all this entails. He is also responsible for keeping the city armoury equipped and upon his staff lies the repair teams that maintain the various devices around Arcanville. 'Alistair Nelbrek, Chief Fignentist' Other Titles: Head of Public Relations Full Name: Alistair Mimsy Nelbrek III Born: 739 QC (28 in 767 QC) Height: 5’10” Weight: 102” Familiar: A hare named Morris Prohibited Schools: Necromancy and Evocation 'Nelbrek's Influence' He holds no official duties as ‘Chief Figmitist’ and that is intentional, for Darostious wanted someone to be dedicated to the people of the people, of which Pilot Illiminae was not. As head of public relations Nelbrek acts as an envoy to all of the city officials not of the college and as a messenger to the people via his staff. He is regularly advised by Darostious on matters that might concern the populace and works on any publicity campaigns.